


Anything but normal

by lasvegas_lights



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasvegas_lights/pseuds/lasvegas_lights
Summary: It’s hard enough at the start of any relationship, figuring out what the other person is thinking, and attempting not to screw it up before it’s even begun. It’s much harder to start a relationship with a guy who feeds off emotion, living in close quarters with three other energy vampires and a shady CIA group trying to put them all in cages.





	Anything but normal

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd so apologies if there any any typos. If anyone wants to beta it, do let me know!  
> Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

It’s hard enough at the start of any relationship, figuring out what the other person is thinking, and attempting not to screw it up before it’s even begun. It’s much harder to start a relationship with a guy who feeds off emotion, living in close quarters with three other energy vampires and a shady CIA group trying to put them all in cages. 

Amanda’s life is the furthest thing from normal. 

But not long after the trippiest trip to another dimension, finding their way home and back to their van, she finds herself pressed up against it thanks to the eldest of the Rowdy 3 finally admitting he wants her just as much as she wants him. 

There’s something indescribably perfect about the warmth and weight of his body against hers, the way his fingertips heat up her skin as they slip underneath her shirt, the scratch of his beard and the taste of him on her tongue. 

That was until Vogel, Gripps and Cross notice what’s happening on the other side of the bonfire and start whistling and howling. Amanda pulls a hand out of Martin’s back pocket and throws a middle finger in their direction which gets an even bigger reaction out of them.

“Fucking rowdies,” Amanda mumbles against Martin’s lips, no real heat in the comment. 

“I’m one of them y’know,” he responds. He pulls away enough to look her in the eye but somehow manages to press his body harder against hers in the process. Amanda can feel how turned on he is. “You are too,” he adds before returning to kiss her. Amanda will never admit to the warm fuzzy feeling these words cause in her.

She worries of course. Worries if she’ll ever get alone time with him. Worries that she’ll be the Yoko Ono of the pack and the others will resent her for taking Martin away from them. The worry keeps her awake for more than a few nights. 

They’re piled into the back of the van in a mess of limbs. Martin stretches out on one side with Amanda tucked into his side, his jacket covers them both and his bicep acts as her pillow. She can feel the vibrations in Vogel’s chest as he snores beside her. 

“What’s going on that heard of yours Drummer Girl?” Martin speaks low so not to wake the others. 

Amanda shakes her head “It’s nothing.”

“S’not nothing, I can sense it.”

She forgets sometimes that dating Martin meant dating someone who could feel absolutely everything you could feel. She angled her head up enough to press her lips against his briefly. “Okay, it’s something,” she agrees “Maybe I’ll tell you about it someday.”

His response is a huff and his free arm sliding over waist and up the back of her shirt. He falls asleep quickly and it’s only hearing his steady heartbeat that pulls her under too.

There's no reason to worry in the end. Yes, things changed, now that her and Martin are a thing, but everything has slid into place, like this was the way it was always supposed to be. 

They still travel from town to town, fucking shit up along the way. She makes sure to spend enough time with the other members of the rowdy three, nail painting with Gripps, dancing with Vogel and playing cards with Cross. 

When she wants time alone with Martin, all she has to do is thread a hand through his and tug gently. He stops whatever trouble he’s causing and follows Amanda back to wherever they’re staying at the moment without question. Sometimes they sleep in the van and sometimes they pile into a motel room. Martin and Amanda in one bed, Vogel, Gripps and Cross on the other. Amanda preferred a motel room as it meant sex in a comfortable bed and a hot shower afterwards. The others knew to stay well away from the room until after midnight. When they did finally return, Amanda would be naked and fast asleep against Martin who was just awake enough to pull the sheets over his girl.

There isn’t much privacy when you live in such close quarters with four other people. It’s sad how used she is to one of the rowdies barging into the bathroom when she’s in the shower. At least when Martin follows to join her under the hot spray anyone barging in gets a view of his hairy ass through the glass instead as she hides behind him. 

Sometimes she disappears off on her own for a bit. Never too far, just in case she has an attack, but far enough to miss their presence. She likes discovering small roadside diners where she can sit by the window with a crap but hot coffee in her hands, waiting for the boys to find her again. As soon as she hears the rumble of the van she smiles and sits silently as they crash through the door and slide into the booth with her, Martin’s hand resting possessively on her thigh, acting like it’s been days since he last saw her and not hours.

On nights when dancing to no music isn’t satisfying, she drags the boys to some dive bar where they can disappear in the crowd. Amanda dances to whatever rock music is being played live with Vogel never far away. She dances for Martin who never takes his eyes off her from his spot by the bar. She’s well protected in a place like this. Anyone even attempts to cop a feel has their fingers broken by whichever rowdy is closest. 

She has to press a hand to Martin’s chest to stop him and the others also following her into the bathroom. 

“I’m a big girl,” she reminds them. “I can pee on my own.” Her words stop them from going in with her but they still stand guard outside the room like her own personal bodyguards. 

She’s thankful they do when an attack hits as she’s washing her hands. The running water turns to shards of sharp ice which slice through her skin. She cries out, calling for Martin through gritted teeth. She’s not sure they’ll hear her over the thumping music being played but as usual they sense she needs them and barge through the door within moments.

Martin rushes to her side, using his body to keep her from falling to the ground and holds her steady as the other three feed from her. 

When it’s over, her body sags into Martin’s like a puppet whose strings have been cut. Her arms and legs feel like dead weight and she’s not sure how she’s going to make it back to the van. Martin saves her as usual, looping his arms under her legs and lifting her like she doesn’t weigh anything at all. He carries her out of the bar, Vogel, Gripps and Cross clearing a path. 

“Take me home,” she groans. She’s not sure if she means the van or whatever the closest motel is, she just needs to be somewhere safe. 

“Darlin’ you are home” Martin responds, holding her just a little bit tighter.


End file.
